


Swollen

by fits_in_frames



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-11
Updated: 2006-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't cry when they freeze Han or when they escape from Bespin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swollen

She doesn't cry when they freeze Han or when they escape from Bespin. She paces in her quarters that night, biting her tongue and wringing her hands, until her knees give out and she sits on the bed, playing with a loose thread on her nightgown.

Later, when Luke comes in, he holds her with his good arm and kisses her forehead twice, but says nothing. She presses her cheek against his neck and wraps an arm around his waist, and the lump in her chest rises until it rests, swollen, in her throat, and she weeps into Luke's collar.


End file.
